


Hey

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hey' was why Aaron Hotchner felt like he did.<br/>(Originally published 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey" was the greeting.

"Hey" was why he felt like shit.

"Hey" was Emily Prentiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey" was what she had said when he opened his front door and let her in.

"Hey" is what she said when he told her that she was a tremendous pain in his ass.

"Hey" is what he said once she stepped out of the apartment. And when she turned around and replied "Hey, what?"

"Hey" was why he was feeling the was he was.

"Hey" is what she said when she came back to his apartment to apologize.

"Hey" is what she said when they woke up next to each other.

"Hey" was the last word he heard her say before they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey" was what he said to her when he saw her at the BAU reunion.

"Hey" is what she said a man bumped into her and she fell in his lap.

"Hey there" is what he said when he found her in his bed for the second time.

"Hey" is what she said they day she told him the news.

"Hey" is how they greeted their new baby Erica in the hospital room.

"Hey" is what she said to Erica when she came home crying from her boyfriend's.

"Hey" is how he greeted her everyday when she walked through their doorway.

"Hey" is what she said when she gave him more of her news.

"Hey" is what he said when he and Erica came to visit her in the hospital.

"Hey" is what she said to Erica when she cried beside the hospital bed.

"I guess this is the last time…hey baby. We miss you" he said as Erica and him laid their roses on her grave.


End file.
